Safety Smell
by I-am-LMR
Summary: Alex stays up with Bobby after his torture. BA


**Safety-Smell**

**Subtitled: Yes, it's **_**another **_**"Unteathered" post-ep.**

**By LMR**

Disclaimer: If I were the writers of CI, I would stop finding ways to shorten poor Bobby's life. Give the man a break, already!

**xXx**

Quiet in comparison to the cocophony of Times Square, Bobby heard his cell phone ring. He looked at the screen, knowing full well who it was. "Eames."

"Bobby, where are you?" Bobby could tell from the tone of her voice she was trying not to sound worried. He briefly explained his "conversation" with Frank and his flight to Times Square. "There's nothing you can do tonight. After everything that's happened you really need to get some rest. Go home and go to sleep, Bobby." He started to protest. "Bobby, I do not want to pull rank on you, but I will if you don't take care of yourself."

"If I don't stay busy I'll just stay awake all night worrying about Donny."

"No you won't, because I'll be at your place in ten minutes and you better be there to let me in." Bobby sighed as he said goodbye. She was serious, and there was no stopping her when she was this determined.

xXx

When they had both arrived, Bobby spent some time going over what he and Frank had talked about, ending with his decision to disown his brother.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I know that must have been very hard for you." Alex reached over to his side of the sofa and stroked his arm. Bobby just nodded acknowledgement of her words. "We'll find Donny." Bobby started to protest that he'd gotten in enough trouble on his behalf, but she shushed him, knowing what he was about to say. "We're in this together, Partner. I won't stop looking till we find him." Alex tried to imagine having only one family member left - only one relation to care about. Having come from a large and very loving family, she had a hard time comprehending it.

"But right now what you need most is sleep. Get changed and get into bed. I'm sitting up with you tonig- Yes, I am, Bobby: I don't think you should be alone tonight. You've been through some..." she found herself at a loss for a word to describe the events of the past two days. "Horrible times," she settled on. "And you need help right now." Bobby nodded dumbly and headed for the bedroom.

Five minutes later, Alex knocked on his bedroom door. He mumbled a "Come in," and she followed him in to the room. She stood, waiting for him to crawl into bed, then sat down on the unused side.

He eyed her skeptically. "You're going to sit on my bed?"

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" she wondered.

Bobby pondered this. "No. What about you? It doesn't bother you?"

"'Course not. You just get some sleep and we'll start looking for Donny tomorrow."

xXx

Bobby thrashed in his sleep, crying out; pleading. Alex, who had started to drift off, woke with a start and shook him forcefully. "Bobby, wake up! Wake up!"

His eyes snapped open and he started pushing against her as if he were afraid. "It's me, it's me! It's Alex. Alex. Relax, Bobby, you're safe."

He came to himself and mumbled, "Eames."

She stroked his scruffy cheek. "You went back there, didn't you?" He nodded, obviously still frightened. She lowered herself into the bed, asking permission with her expression to settle under the covers with him. Getting comfortable, Alex stroked his hair as she spoke. "You did a very brave, very selfless thing. I'm proud of you." She paused in thought. "Have I ever told you that I'm proud to be your partner?"

Bobby looked at her, awestruck. "No," he answered quietly.

"Well, I am. Very proud. Grateful, too. I'm a different woman than I was when we started out together. A better cop. A better person, I think. Thank you."

"I know you make me a better person," he murmered. "I'm very proud to have you. Very lucky."

"Just hold on to me, Bobby." She snuggled closer, her arms around him. "Just stay with me and keep your dreams away from that place. Stay with me."

Bobby was losing his coherence, falling asleep. "Thank you for staying, Eames. I'm glad you're here." He took in a deep breath, burying his nose in Alex's hair. "As long as I can smell you, I know I'm safe."

Alex smiled. "Are you saying I'm ripe?"

"No. Your shampoo, your soap, lotion. You have a very distinct smell. And I know that if you're here, no one can hurt me."

Alex was deeply touched. "You don't smell so bad yourself, Pal." She took in a breath of him, squeezed him closer.

Nearly asleep, Bobby murmered one more thing. "I love you, Eames."

"I love you, too, Bobby," she whispered. "Now go to sleep."

He'd already started snoring.

Alex knew it wasn't the "I love you" she wanted to hear from him. He'd made that clear when he'd used his codename for her: Sis.

But it was "I love you," and it was good enough for now.

Bobby, in his last haze of sleep, determined to dream about Eames's words. _I love you. _If only it hadn't been a sisterly sentiment. He recalled his rage at Frank's suggestion for relieving his tension. He'd had the nerve to suggest Bobby use her to alleviate his stress. Use her like creep Johns used hookers.

But she loved him. And even though she'd made it clear that her love for him wasn't the same, it was good enough for now.

**xXx**


End file.
